FEARS
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: [Zombie AU!] Rasa takut itu akan terus menghantuimu. Kapanpun, Dimanapun. "Aku bersumpah untuk melindungimu, Seongwoo." - Kang Daniel "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku bodoh." - Ong Seungwoo. (Ongniel ff)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ini fanfic pertama aku di wattpad, so…. Maaf buat segala typo ya**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Sudah berapa lama kejadian ini berlalu?

2 bulankah?

4 bulankah?

Atau bahkan mungkin 6 bulan—Daniel juga tidak terlalu peduli, semenjak kejadian ini, dia sudah berhenti menghitung hari.

Yang pasti dia tahu adalah setiap esok harinya ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuka mata, mimpi buruk ini tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Daniel mendudukkan dirinya di tepi atap gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kemudian menyambar minuman kaleng yang ada disampingnya dan meneguknya pelan, menikmati setiap tetes yang mengalir ke dalam tenggorokan. Beruntung sekali dia menemukan minuman kaleng ini di rumah kosong yang didatanginya tadi. Selain itu dia juga mendapatkan beberapa snack dan beberapa makanan kaleng.

Selagi meminum, tatapannya enggan beralih dari 6 makhluk yang berada di jarak sekitar 30 meter dari tempatnya duduk. Makhluk-makhluk itu tengah berkeliaran di jalan raya sembari mengeluarkan erangan-erangan mengerikan. Bebarapa anggota tubuh mereka sudah tidak lagi utuh dan tidak lagi terlihat sebagaimana mereka seharusnya. Seperti mayat hidup yang sedang berjalan.

 _Zombie_. Itulah bagaimana Daniel menyebut mereka.

Daniel hanya menatap makhluk makhluk itu dengan tatapan penuh jijik dan amarah, ingin rasanya dia turun ke bawah dan menghabisi makhluk itu satu persatu dengan kapak sog miliknya.

Tapi untuk apa dia harus membuang tenaganya sia-sia? Kecuali jika memang dia harus ke bawah untuk menyelamatkan manusia lain yang masih hidup—yang kemungkinannya juga sangat mustahil.

Daniel bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia bertemu dengan orang _hidup_ yang bisa dia ajak bicara.

 **DOR..**

 **DOR..**

Daniel membelalakkan mata dan menatap ke arah darimana suara itu berasal. Dari kejauhan, dia dapat melihat sosok seorang laki-laki berlari dengan sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya tengah dikejar oleh beberapa zombie.

Daniel mengedipkan matanya kembali, tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Apa benar itu orang hidup? Ataukah dia zombie? Tapi tidak mungkin, sejauh yang Daniel tahu, tidak ada zombie yang bisa berlari—

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" seru pemuda tersebut ketika melihat 6 zombie yang tadi Daniel lihat berjalan ke arahnya. Tentu saja zombie-zombie itu tidak menggubris teriakan orang tersebut, justru suaranya yang menggema di tengah kota yang sunyi ini hanya akan semakin mengundang para zombie mendekatinya.

Pemuda tersebut berlari menuju ke sebuah mobil sedan dan memanjat hingga ke atapnya. Zombie-zombie itu tidak dapat memanjat, hanya mampu mengerang seperti makhluk kelaparan dan mengulurkan tangan mereka, berusaha menarik kaki pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu menarik kembali pelatuknya mengarah zombie-zombie tersebut.

 **DOR..**

 **DOR..**

 **DOR..**

 **DOR..**

Daniel menatap takjub 4 jasad zombie yang sudah tidak lagi bergerak dan terbaring di tanah dengan peluru yang sukses menembus kepala mereka. Tepat dan tanpa meleset sedikitpun.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak menarik pelatuknya lagi dan hanya berdiri kebingungan di atap mobil sedan dengan zombie-zombie yang sekarang masih berada di sekelilingnya.

 _Mungkin dia kehabisan peluru_ , pikir Daniel. Dengan cepat Daniel menyambar _armor jacket_ yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan memakainya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Daniel memakai juga ransel hitam miliknya sebelum berlari menuruni tangga gedung sambil mengeluarkan kapak sog miliknya yang tadi dia ikat di paha kanannya.

Begitu Daniel berhasil melangkah keluar gedung, pemandangan yang ada di depannya membuat kedua matanya membelalak kaget.

Pemuda itu, kini tengah berlutut di atas mobil dengan kedua mata terpejam, sedang mengarahkan mulut pistolnya pada kepalanya sendiri.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak tidak TIDAK LAGI!_

"HEEEEIIIIII!" teriak Daniel geram.

Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya terkejut ketika mendengar suara Daniel, begitu juga dengan para zombie yang tengah mengelilingi mobil.

"KEMARI KALIAN SEMUA MAKHLUK BRENGSEK!" seru Daniel sambil berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tatapan penuh dengan api determinasi. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut tersirat di matanya.

Zombie-zombie itu pun mulai berjalan mendekati Daniel, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih berlutut di atap mobil itu sendirian.

Dengan cekatan, Daniel mencengkram kerah baju zombie yang pertama mendatanginya, menahannya ditempat, sebelum kemudian mengayunkan kapak sog tepat pada otak zombie tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, membuat darah bercipratan mengenai Daniel.

Daniel membuang mayat zombie tersembut ke samping, sebelum kemudian menendang zombie kedua di kaki dengan kencang, membuat zombie itu terseungkur ke tanah. Kemudian tanpa jeda mengayunkan kapaknya lagi tepat di kepala zombie kedua.

Zombie ketiga dan ke-empat datang bersamaan, satu dari arah kiri dan satunya lagi dari arah kanan. Daniel mengayunkan kapaknya ke kanan terlebih dahulu, menancapkan ujung kapak yang lebih kecil namun tetap tajam tersebut pada samping kepala zombie. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia tarik kembali kapak tersebut kemudian langsung mengayunkannya ke arah kiri, membelah pelipis kepala zombie tersebut.

Kali ini zombie kelima datang menghampiri Daniel sendirian, membuatnya lebih mudah, terlebih lagi zombie ini (dulunya) wanita. Daniel membalik pegangannya pada kapak, sehingga bagian kepala kapak kini berada dibawah. Diayunkannya kapak tersebut dari bawah ke atas hingga menancap melalui rahang zombie kelima, bagian ujung kapak yang satu lagi mencuat keluar menembus kepala.

Daniel melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang masih terpaku dengan kedua mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar sebelum seluruh atensinya teralihkan kembali pada zombie ke-enam yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya, diikuti dengan zombie ketujuh dibelakangnya.

Dengan gesit Daniel segera mencengkram leher zombie ke-enam tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong zombie tersebut ke belakang bersamaan dengan zombie ketujuh hingga menabrak dinding mobil. Membuat mereka terhimpit pada mobil tidak berdaya karena tangan Daniel menahan tubuh mereka dengan tangannya.

Daniel mengayunkan kapaknya pada kedua zombie tersebut, membuat mereka tidak lagi bergerak seketika.

Daniel menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar sebuah erangan, melihat zombie kedelapan jalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Daniel mengayunkan kakinya ke samping, menendang zombie tersebut tepat di kepala sehingga tersungkur ke tanah. Dihampirinya zombie itu, kemudian menahan zombie itu didada dengan kakinya agar tidak bisa bergerak sebelum mengayunkan kembali kapaknya.

Daniel mencabut kapaknya dari kepala jasad zombie itu, melirik sekelilingnya sekilas.

Tidak ada lagi zombie yang tersisa jika didengar dari suaranya, yang ada hanya deru nafas Daniel yang mengisi kesunyian tersebut.

Daniel memasangkan kembali kapaknya pada sarungnya sembari mencoba mengatur nafas. Menghela nafas, Daniel kini menoleh pada pemuda tersebut, yang kini menatap Daniel dengan tatapan ngeri campur takjub.

Ya, Daniel tidak menyalahkan pemuda itu. Siapa yang tidak was-was dengan seseorang yang baru saja tengah menghabisi 8 zombie sendirian, kondisinya saat ini juga tidak membantu sedikitpun, dengan darah yang menempel di tubuhnya Daniel tahu dia terlihat mengerikan.

Daniel mengampil lap (yang juga sebenarnya kotor) dari dalam saku celananya untuk mengelap darah yang mengenai wajahnya. "Maaf, maaf, kau pasti berpikir aku terlihat mengerikan ya." Ujar Daniel dengan tawa kecil.

Pemuda itu masih diam dan hanya menatap Daniel waspada.

Setelah dikiranya cukup, Daniel memasukkan lapnya kembali. Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut dan mengerenyitkan alisnya ketika pemuda tersebut merangkak mundur menjauhi Daniel.

"Heo, hei, whoa—" Daniel mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Santai saja, aku tidak akan melukaimu."

"…Dari mana aku tahu?" tanya pemuda itu yang kini menatapnya lurus tepat di matanya. Daniel dapat melihat dengan jelas paras wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan sebuah indikasi yang juga membuatnya sekaligus terlihat manis. Entahlah, mungkin mata bulatnya atau rambut hitamnya dengan poni yang jatuh kebawah itu yang membuat pemuda ini tampak manis, Daniel juga tidak tahu.

Satu yang pasti, pemuda ini sangat menawan. Meskipun dengan debu-debu dan kotoran yang menampel di wajah dan tubuhnya, Daniel tahu pemuda ini sangat _good-looking_.

"Hei! Jawab aku!"

"Ah," Daniel mengerjapkan mata, terbuyar dari lamunannya. "M-maaf, a-aku—"

"Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu, hah?!"

 _Sial, ketahuan_. Pikir Daniel.

"Maaf…" cengir Daniel sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku hanya kaget saja, kamu… sangat cakep."

Pemuda itu membelalakkan kedua matanya, sebuah semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "H-hah?! A-apa apaan kamu?!" bentaknya.

"Maaf maaf!" Daniel mengangkat kedua tangannya kembali, sebelum kemudian dengan perlahan mengambil satu langkah mendekati pemuda tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Tapi aku serius, aku tidak akan melukaimu. Untuk apa aku menolongmu barusan kalau aku mau kamu terluka?"

Pemuda itu kembali terdiam, tapi kini dia terlihat lebih mempertimbangkan omongan Daniel.

"Aku bersumpah, aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Bujuk Daniel lagi, semakin mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu. "Percayalah."

Setelah beberapa detik mereka berdua saling bertatapan mata, Daniel akhirnya melihat tatapan pemuda itu melemah, tidak lagi menatapnya dengan penuh curiga, justru kini dia menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"…Oke." Pemuda itu menerima uluran tangan Daniel, bertumpu padanya untuk turun dari mobbil. Sialnya, kaki kanannya tergelincir, membuatnya tersungkur dari atas mobil. Daniel membelalak, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap pemuda itu dan…

BRUGH.

Pistol yang tadi masih berada di tangan pemuda itu terlemapr dan jatuh ke tanah, sementara sang pemilik sukses mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Daniel yang punggungnya sukses menghantam tanah.

Daniel membuka setelah sebelumnya meringis kesakitan dan…

Daniel merasakan otaknya baru saja rusak, karena kedua indra penglihatannya kini tengah menatap sosok wajah rupawan dengan pemilik bola mata terindah yang pernah Daniel lihat.

 **Deg…**

 **Deg…**

 **Deg…**

Jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak, seolah-olah terhipnotis. Dengan jarak kedua hidung mereka yang hampir bersentuhan, deru nafas keduanya menghembuskan pada wajah satu sama lain dan Daniel juga bisa melihat dengan jelas bulu mata panjang nan lentik pemuda ini.

Mengagumkan. Itu pikir Daniel.

"Ma-maaf!" seolah baru saja tersadarkan dari sebuah mantra, pemuda itu dengan cepat berdiri (membuat Daniel sedikit kecewa) sebelum kemudian membantu menarik tangan Daniel. "Kamu terluka?"

Daniel menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Tidak, kamu sendiri?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya heran, "Jelas saja tidak, aku kan terjatuh diatasmu." Balasnya sambil memungut pistol yang tergeletak di tanah.

Daniel menatap senjata itu sebentar sebelum kembali menoleh pada pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya. "Yakin?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak terluka. Dan aku tidak terinfeksi kalau itu yang kamu khawa—"

"Bukan, bukan itu." Sela Daniel. "Aku… aku melihat apa yang akan kamu lakukan tadi… dengan pistol itu." Ujar Daniel hati-hati.

Pemuda itu membatu mendengar tuturan Daniel, dan betapa terkejutnya Daniel ketika dia melihat pemuda itu kini tengah menatapnya sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya sebelum membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh dari Daniel.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Daniel segera berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu dan meraih tangannya yang terasa lebih kecil dari punya Daniel.

Pemuda itu menatap Daniel tajam. "Mau apa kamu?! Lepas!"

"Mau kemana?" bukannya menjawab, Daniel justru berbalik bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kamu punya senjata? Karena sepertinya kamu sudah tidak memiliki senjata lain selain satu peluru yang masih tersisa tadi."

Pemuda itu mendecih kesal, "Lalu?"

"Kamu tidak akan selamat sendirian di luar sana."

Mendengar ucapan Daniel, pemuda itu berhenti meronta. Kemudian masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, dia mengambil satu langkah mendekati Daniel. "Ya? Apa pedulimu?" tanyanya, seolah menantang.

Daniel terdiam sebentar, bingung menjawab dengan alasan apa. Tapi dia tahu perasaan determinasi yang membelenggu dirinya ini telah menetapkan pilihannya. "Ikut denganku, setidaknya kamu akan lebih aman."

Pemuda itu tertawa mengejek sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seolah-olah Daniel baru saja membuat lelucon. Daniel mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung, tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda ini susah sekali mempercayainya.

"Ikut denganmu? Lalu apa? Kamu akan membawaku pada grupmu? Menjadikan ku pesuruh kalian? Menyiksaku? Kamu pikir aku sebodoh itu apa?!" bentaknya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Daniel terkejut. Apa yang pemuda ini bicarakan? Apa dia terlihat jahat?! "Tidak! Aku cuma—"

"Oh?" pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oke, kalian mau mengambil persediaanku? Aku hanya punya air botol minum. Mau mengambil senjataku? Aku hanya punya pistol berisi satu peluru ini! Jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Hei, hei! Diam dulu! Biarkan aku bicara!" Daniel ikut meninggikan nadanya, tidak lupa tangannya masih menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, justru lebih kencang. Dia tidak mau pemuda ini lari begitu saja. "Dengar! Aku cuma sendiri—!"

"Ah.. ah~ kamu sendirian…" sela pemuda itu lagi. Betapa terkejutnya Daniel ketika pemuda itu kembali mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan seringainya. "Kamu kesepian, mangkanya kamu mengajakku ya? Apa? Kamu berharap aku bisa menjadi _teman_ ranjangmu? Begitu?"

Ucapan pemuda itu sukses membuat Daniel melotot. "A—?! Hah?!"

Seringai di wajah pemuda itu lenyap. "Di saat kamu melakukannya, aku tidak akan segan menembakkan peluru terakhir ini pada otakmu, dasar bejat."

Oke. Cukup.

Daniel mendorong pemuda itu pada dinding mobil, menahan pemuda itu ditempat dengan memegang pundaknya ketika pemuda itu meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Dengar!" bentak Daniel. "Dari tadi kamu terus berbicara dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Kenapa aku harus—"

"Karena aku tidak punya niatan untuk melakukan semua hal yang kamu sebutkan tadi! Paham?!" bentak Daniel, membuat pemuda di depannya berjengit kaget.

Daniel menghela nafas, meringankan pegangannya pada pundak pemuda di hadapannya sekarang. "Dengar," dia menatap lurus pemuda itu tepat di matanya, "Aku serius, aku hanya mau menolongmu. Aku tidak mau imbalan apa-apa. Sumpah. "

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, menatap Daniel dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan heran. "Kenapa? Kenapa kamu mau menolongku?"

Daniel memiringkan kepala dan bertanya, "Memangnya harus punya alasan untuk menolong orang?"

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Daniel, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Daniel dapat merasakan seluruh tubuh pemuda menjadi rileks di bawah pegangannya.

"…oke." Lirihnya pelan.

"Hm?" Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha mendengar apa yang baru saja pemuda itu ucapkan.

"Oke." Ulang pemuda itu lagi. "Aku ikut denganmu."

Daniel tersenyum lebar, mengepalkan kedua tangannya ka atas dan berseru, "Yes!"

"—U-untuk sementara ini ya!" sambung pemuda itu cepat. Terkejut dengan tingkah Daniel yang terlihat begitu senang.

"Iya iya terserah kamu saja." Balas Daniel sembari tertawa. Pemuda itu mau ikut dengannya saja Daniel sudah senang, akhirnya dia memiliki teman bicara. Daniel hanya perlu membuat pemuda ini betah untuk berkenala bersamanya.

"Oh, aku lupa!" Daniel mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebar. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kang Daniel. Kamu?"

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, kemudian akhirnya menggenggam tangan Daniel dan berkata,

"Ong Seungwoo…"

* * *

 **Lanjut? Yes or No?**

 **Btw, please do follow my wattpad account for more updates about Ongniel stories ^^ (WP acc: kusanagihikari)**


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel melemparkan pandangan keluar seberang jendela mobil, menghitung mayat hidup yang berkeliaran di sekitar dengan bola matanya. _1…2…3… oke_. Daniel menggangguk mantap, dia yakin hanya dengan jumlah seperti itu Daniel bisa membunuh semuanya.

"Hei, kita mau kemana sih?"

Daniel tertegun, dia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang sembari memegang gagang kapak sog miliknya, kemudian menghela nafas lega ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara.

"Ya ampun Seongwoo… mengagetkan saja…" gerutu Daniel sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil yang mereka gunakan untuk bersembunyi.

Pemuda itu, Seongwoo, mengerutkan kening kesal. "Apasih! Dari tadi juga aku kan bersamamu!" desisnya agar para zombie tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Daniel terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu serius tadi." Lagipula Daniel sudah lama terbiasa berkelana sendiri, wajar saja dia terkejut dan hampir lupa bahwa dia bersama dengan _survivor_ lain sepertinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu lihat sih?" Seongwoo mendongakkan kepala, bermaksud melihat apa yang Daniel lihat. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya di pundak.

"Sudah, diam saja, biar aku saja yang urus zombie-zombi itu." Ujar Daniel sambil mengeluarkan kapaknya dari sarung.

Seongwoo mendelik, "Heh, aku bukan wanita. Aku tidak lemah."

Daniel mengerjapkan matanya. _Dia sensitif sekali ya_ , pikirnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku… pelurumu kan sudah habis, dan aku lebih ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Jadi lebih baik aku saja yang membunuh mereka, oke?" bujuk Daniel dengan senyuman.

Seongwoo hanya terdiam dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Seongwoo, Daniel berdiri dan keluar dari balik mobil, menghampiri ketiga zombie tersebut. Zombie-zombie yang menyadari kehadiran Daniel pun berjalan mendekati Daniel dengan langkah tertatih.

Tanpa ragu, Daniel mengayunkan kapaknya, menancapkan ujung kapak sog tersebut tepat di kepala para zombie, dan dalam sekejap, Daniel sudah berhasil melumpuhkan ketiganya.

"Aku jadi tidak tahu harus merasa aman atau waspada denganmu."

Daniel menoleh pada Seongwoo yang tadi berbicara dan kini tengah menatap mayat-mayat yang sudah tidak berkutik dan terbaring di tanah. Daniel menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal sembari terkekeh, "Menurutmu aku menyeramkan?"

Seongwoo menatap Daniel, mengeratkan kepalannya pada tali tas ransel. "Kita baru saja bertemu, dan aku tidak mengenalmu. Bisa bahaya kalau ternyata kamu adalah orang jahat dan kamu sejago itu dalam berkelahi."

Pemuda bersurai coklat dan berbahu lebar itu menghela nafas, kemudian memasang kapak yang tadi ia pegang kembali ke sarung. Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Seongwoo, dia berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut.

Seongwoo yang melihat Daniel berjalan medekatinya secara reflek memundurkan satu langkah, dan sebelum dia bisa melangkah menjauh lagi, Daniel sudah memegang kedua pundak Seongwoo dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Seongwoo," sahut Daniel, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap Daniel tepat di mata. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu, bahkan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sedikitpun kalau kamu masih tidak percaya. Aku janji."

Seongwoo tersentak. Tatapan Daniel begitu jujur dan begitu bersungguh-sungguh. Seongwoo merasakan perlindungannya sedikit goyah, dan entah mengapa, Seongwoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari biasa.

Seongwoo menghempaskan tangan Daniel kasar. "Jangan sentuh aku." Gerutunya kesal, terlihat sedikit malu.

Terkejut, Daniel dengan segera mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ma-maaf…"

Seongwoo hanya mengangguk, kemudian bertanya. "Jadi… kamu mau membawaku kemana?"

Daniel tercengir lebar, "Markasku."

Dan disinilah mereka berada, di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga yang sekelilingnya dilindungi oleh pagar-pagar besi yang tinggi. Rumah ini terlihat tidak lebih sama seperti rumah-rumah yang lain, berdebu, usang, dan semak-semak belukar yang tinggi di halaman rumah tersebut. Meskipun rumah ini terlihat megah, namun dapat dilihat juga rumah ini seperti sudah lama tidak terurus.

"Ini?!" seru Seongwoo tidak percaya, "Ini tempatnya?"

"Sssh! Jangan teriak-teriak Seongwoo-ya." Daniel meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya sembari melirik sekitar mereka yang dikelilingi para zombie-zombie yang mulai berjalan mendekati mereka kala mendengar suara Seongwoo tadi. "Sial! Seongwoo! Cepat buka rantainya!" seru Daniel sambil mengeluarkan kunci gembok yang dia simpan di saku celananya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dengan segera Seongwoo menyambar kunci yang ada di tangan Daniel dan berlari menuju pagar yang dirantai. Jelas sekali Daniel yang memasang rantai di pagar ini. "Ish! Kenapa sih harus kamu rantai?!" gerutu Seongwoo yang tengah berusaha membuka gembok pada rantai.

"Hei, itu kan biar lebih aman!" balas Daniel yang kini tengah membantai satu mayat hidup yang mendekatinya. "Sudah, cepat buka saja ranta—Seongwoo awas!"

Mendengar teriakan Daniel, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke samping. Kedua matanya membelalak melihat seekor(?) zombie yang sudah berada di depan mata. Dengan cepat Seongwoo menahan zombie tersebut tepat di bahu. Kedua kaki pemuda itu secara tidak sadar melangkah mundur karena dorongan dari zombie tersebut, membuat Seongwoo terjatuh ke belakang karena tidak kuat menahan berat tubuh makhluk itu.

"Aaah! Minggir brengsek!" teriak Seongwoo yang dengan susah payah menahan zombie tersebut tepat di leher dengan lengannya, berusaha mendorong makhluk itu menjauh. Mayat hidup yang ada di hadapannya terus mengerang dengan mengerikan, berusaha meraih muka Seongwoo dengan gigi-giginya yang penuh dengan debu dan darah.

Seongwoo menatap ngeri makhluk yang tepat berada di depan mukanya ini. Begitu dekat, dan Seongwoo bisa melihat bagaimana menjijikkannya makhluk ini. Sebagian kulit mukanya robek dan menampakkan tulang, dagingnya sudah membusuk, kehilangan sebuah bola mata, mulutnya terus menerus mengeluarkan sebuah erangan mengerikan, dan gigi makhluk tersebut sudah berada persis di depan muka Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menutup matanya takut, namun kedua tangannya tidak berhenti berusaha mendorong tubuh zombie tersebut.

Apa dia akan mati disini?

 _SRETT!_

Tiba-tiba beban di atasnya berhenti bergerak sebelum Seongwoo merasakan beban tersebut lenyap dari atas tubuhnya. Kemudian dia membuka mata perlahan dan melihat sebuah siluet berada dihadapannya. Sebuah tangan menarik lengannya kasar, memaksanya untuk berdiri, dan saat ini Seongwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada dihadapannya.

Daniel.

"Seongwoo-ya, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

Seongwoo terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sembari mengatur nafas. "I-iya… a-aku—" sebuah erangan memotong perkataan Seongwoo. Mereka berdua menoleh pada asal suara tersebut dan, melihat zombie kembali mendekati mereka.

Dengan sigap Daniel menarik Seongwoo ke belakang punggungnya, membuat Seongwoo sedikit tersentak.

"Biar aku yang melindungimu! Cepat buka rantainya Seongwoo-ya!" seru Daniel sambil sesekali menoleh di tengah kegiatannya membantai para zombie yang kini semakin berdatangan.

Seongwoo mengangguk dan dengan cepat menyambar kunci gembok yang tergeletak di tanah kembali, dengan susah payah kemudian dia membuka gembok yang menahan rantai tersebut sebelum melepaskan rantainya.

"Seongwoo-ya! Cepat! Mereka semakin banyak!" Daniel terus menerus mengayunkan kapak tersebut pada setiap kepala para zombie, tapi tetap saja satu orang melawan gerombolan zombie membuatnya kesusahan, ditambah lagi dia harus sambil menjaga Seongwoo dari cengkraman makhluk-makhluk ini.

"Iya! Aku tau!" balas Seongwoo sedikit panik, yang kemudian semakin tergesa-gesa melepaskan rantai yang mengunci pagar itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Seongwoo dapat melepas rantai tersebut. "Yes!" serunya sambil membuka salah satu pagar. "Daniel! Cepat!"

Daniel mencabut kapaknya yang tertancap pada pelipis salah satu zombie tersebut, kemudian dengan cepat lari ke dalam dan bergegas menggembok pagar tersebut.

Seongwoo mengambil rantai yang tergeletak di tanah. "Dan! Rantainya!"

"Tidak usah! Kita sembunyi saja ke dalam rumah!"

"E-eh?!" Seongwoo menatap pemuda yang kini tengah menarik tangannya dengan terkejut.

Daniel membuka kasar pintu depan rumah dan menarik Seongwoo ke dalam sebelum menutup pintu itu kembali dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kemudian dia menarik Seongwoo ke dalam dekapannya sembari menahan pintu dengan punggungnnya.

Seongwoo yang tiba-tiba saja ditarik kedalam pelukan pemuda berbahu lebar tersebut tentu saja terkejut. "Hei! Apa-apa—mmph!"

Daniel menutup mulut Seongwoo dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara yang satu dia lingkarkan pada pinggang pemuda itu. "Ssst… jangan bersuara… zombie-zombie itu akan bosan dan pergi jika kita tidak membuat suara sedikitpun…"

Seongwoo melirik Daniel dengan tatapan kesal, sementara yang ditatap hanya diam saja dan tidak memperhatikan Seongwoo. Daniel memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengar suara para zombie yang meraung-raung, yang sepertinya masih berusaha untuk menerobos masuk melewati pagar. Daniel hanya berharap pagar tersebut cukup kuat untuk menahan zombie-zombie itu beberapa saat.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, Daniel dan Seongwoo masih dalam posisi yang sama dimana Daniel masih memeluk Seongwoo dan mendekap mulut pemuda itu. Dengan Daniel yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, sementara Seongwoo masih tetap dalam dekapan Daniel.

Daniel menempelkan kupingnya pada pintu, dan menghela nafas lega sekiranya dia tidak mendengar suara apapun di sebrang sana. "Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi…" bisiknya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Seongwoo. "Aku sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa—"

PLAK!

"Wadaw!"

Kini Daniel sedang terduduk di sofa, menunggu Seongwoo yang tengah membersihkan diri dengan persediaan air hujan yang Daniel simpan di dalam bak. Daniel sendiri sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan sekarang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan boxer berwarna merah. Tentu saja dia harus mandi, dia tidak nyaman dengan debu-debu dan darah yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi kirinya, mengingat bagaimana Seongwoo menamparnya tadi. Daniel tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda tampan itu harus semarah itu padanya,

…oke sebenarnya Daniel tahu mengapa pemuda itu menamparnya, karena Daniel tadi sempat dengan lancang memeluknya. Tapi Daniel kan hanya bermaksud mendiamkan Seongwoo agar para zombie tidak mendengar suara sedikitpun, sekaligus menenangkan Seongwoo agar pemuda itu tidak panik.

…..

Ya oke, Daniel tidak tahu mengapa dia harus memeluk Seongwoo. Tangannya bergerak begitu saja untuk memeluk pemuda tampan itu.

Daniel mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tahu Seongwoo memang cakep, dan mungkin itu menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa Daniel jadi tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk terus-terusan berada di dekat Seongwoo.

 _Dasar pria kurang belaian kau Kang Daniel_ –pikir Daniel.

Daniel melirik ke arah tangga menuju lantai 2, kemudian menaikkan sebelah alis ketika tidak mendengar suara apapun. Apakah Seongwoo sudah selesai mandi?

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Daniel kemudian berjalan menuju lilin yang menjadi salah satu penerang rumah gelap ini. Mengambilnya, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga dan bersuara, "Seongwoo-ya?"

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Daniel memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamar mandi, namun Seongwoo tidak juga berada di sana. Mengerenyitkan kening heran, Daniel mengecek satu persatu kamar yang ada di lantai 2. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan Seongwoo—

—di kamar tidur anak-anak.

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini sudah mengganti bajunya dan mengenakan kaos berwarna biru dan celana training hitam itu tengah terduduk di salah satu kasur kecil, matanya terus menatap pada figura foto yang berada di kedua tangannya.

Daniel sedikit ragu, sebelum kemudian memanggil nama pria itu. "Seongwoo-ya…?"

Ketika Seongwoo mengangkat kepala, Daniel dapat merasakan hatinya mencelos melihat ekpresi pemuda itu.

Mata Seongwoo berkaca-kaca.

"Anak perempuan ini—" Seongwoo meneguk ludahnya kasar, "—dia masih sangat kecil Daniel-ah…"

Daniel menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ya… aku tahu… tubuhnya begitu kecil…" dengan langkah pelan, dia berjalan mendekati Seongwoo untuk ikut menatap foto yang ada di tangan pemuda itu. "Anak ini… mungkin telah digigit oleh ibunya yang sudah berubah, dan mungkin setelah itu ayahnya yang harus membunuh sang istri dan anaknya… sebelum kemudian dia ikut bunuh diri."

Seongwoo menatap Daniel heran, "…kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Aku yang mengubur mereka di halaman belakang…"

Mendengar jawaban Daniel, Seongwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap foto yang ada di tangannya. "Padahal mereka terlihat begitu bahagia…"

Kali ini Daniel mendudukkan diri di atas kasur, tepat di sebelah Seongwoo sehingga Daniel bisa merasakan kedua kaki mereka bersentuhan. "Semua orang pernah bahagia Seongwoo, semua orang pernah tinggal bahagia dengan keluarga kecil mereka sebelum mimpi buruk ini menimpa kita semua, merenggut segalanya dari kita…"

Seongwoo mendengus mendengarnya, "Tidak semuanya."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Daniel mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Hah?"

Seongwoo meletakkan kembali figura foto tersebut di atas meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kasur. Tidak sekalipun matanya beralih dari pemandangan keluarga kecil bahagia itu. "Bagiku… dunia yang sebelum ini adalah mimpi burukku. Dan dunia yang sekarang hanya kenyataan pahit."

Daniel melebarkan mata. Dia ingin sekali bertanya kepada Seongwoo apa maksud omongannya, namun wajah sendu pemuda itu menghentikan segala macam pertanyaan yang hendak keluar dari kerongkongannya. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti pergerakan Seongwoo yang akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Apa sebenarnya maksud Seongwoo?

* * *

Pendek ya? :") Yes I know, aku cuma mau nanya sih, di next chap..

Pada pengen moment Ongniel pas malem-malem, weits! Maksudnya kayak makan bareng sambil cerita-cerita ya, jangan mikir yang iya-iya :/

Atau moment Ongniel pas siang-siang, kayak mereka jalan-jalan keliling kota nyari makan, berantem lawan zombie, lalala

Pilih yang mana?

Oh iya, makasih banyak ya buat yang udah baca dan vote, dan khususnya pula buat yang komen. Semua kata-kata kalian bikin aku semangat dan terinspirasi buat lanjutin cerita abal-abal ini


End file.
